Gatos de peluche
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot GANADOR PRIMER LUGAR del Reto Día de los enamorados, del foro Harry Potter, retos y más.


Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.

Bien, este es un One-Shot Para el reto Día de los enamorados, del foro Harry Potter, retos y más.

Luego de quebrrme la cabeza por fín quedó: 2000 palabras exactas :D

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos review's :)

Lilith Röse Malfoy

"El amor se celebra todos los días"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El frío matutino la despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, con los ojos casi cerrados se encaminó al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Después de un rato, Crockshanks comenzó a maullar insistentemente, y colocándose el albornoz salió de la ducha para atender a su demandante mascota.

Sirvió un cuenco de leche y un platón lleno de croquetas, sin embargo, el gato solo bebió un sorbo de leche, olisqueó las croquetas y puso cara de asco.

- ¡Por los mocos tiesos de Merlín, Crock!.- regañó al gato.- casi desayunas mejor que yo! Cómete las croquetas o muere de hambre.

El gato la contempló desafiantemente y con hastío, hasta que ella recogió el desayuno de Crockshanks para meterlo al horno de microondas.

- Eres un horrible gato malcriado.- reclamó mientras esperaba a que la comida de su sacrosanto gato estuviese caliente.- deberías ser más agradecido, ¡Imagínate que fueras el gato de Ginny! dormirías en el jardín y comerías sobras de comida a diario...

_Miauuu..._

El gato la contemplaba con sus enormes ojos verdes arrepentidos, y comenzó a repagarse contra sus piernas.

- No, no trates de chantajearme, tu y yo sabemos que eres un grosero. ¡Imagina que Luna fuera tu dueña! estarías calvo por tantos experimentos que haría contigo... Ah, pero no valoras a la madre que tienes Crock; cuido tu cabello, duermes en mi cama, tienes la casa para tí solo y ¡hasta te tejí un suéter!... está bien, el suéter es horrendo, pero lo que cuenta es el amor. Mientras tú solo te dedicas a darme dolores de cabeza.

El horno emitió un chillido y ella sacó la humeante comida para depositarla en el piso de la cocina; el gato no se movió, permaneció pegado a sus piernas en actitud humilde.

- Come o se va a enfriar y no pienso calentarla de nuevo.- dijo la chica, pero el gato siguió igual; ella se inclinó y lo tomó entre sus brazos acurrucándolo contra su pecho.- Eres imposible, ¿sabías?.- le reclamó con una sonrisa.- Actúas como un marido, te quejas como un hijo y maúllas como un gato... qué demonios pasa contigo, ¿eh? Anda, come Crock, que tengo que ir al Ministerio.

Ya liberado de su culpabilidad, el enorme gato anaranjado saltó de sus brazos al piso y corrió con ilusión hasta sumergir la cara en el platón de croquetas calientes.

¡Con ese gato, quién necesitaba familia!

Hermione se dedicó a arreglarse para un nuevo día en el ministerio; preparó su portafolios, peinó su caótico cabello y finalmente estuvo lista.

- Pórtate bien, no salgas a la calle, no incendies la casa y no quiero nada de visitas indecorosas por parte de la gata de la señora Miles, ¡eh!.- Advirtió con voz seria a un atento Crockshanks.- Regreso pronto, ¡te amo!

Llegó al ministerio y se encaminó hacia su oficina.

- Buenos días Padma.- saludó ella a su asistente personal.- ¿Hay algún pendiente?

- No Hermione.- respondió la chica tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.- nada importante.

La castaña la contempló con ojo crítico, pero lo dejó pasar; de tal forma que abrió la puerta de su santuario laboral... y casi le da un infarto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy avanzaba con su auto muggle, ese precioso cacharro plateado llamado Mercedes Benz Roadster, por el callejón Diagon tratando de postergar indefinidamente el fatídico y obligado encuentro que tendría con Astoria más tarde. ¿Por qué a las mujeres debía enloquecerles de manera tan absurda un sólo día del año? Era estúpido que tuviese que esforzarse ese día en particular por cumplir los caprichos de su novia, cuando prácticamente debía hacerlo todos los jodidos días de mierda de su vida.

Todo se resumía en eso: caprichos. Tal como el de Astoria de casarse con el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico, o como el de sus padres de querer ver a su precioso hijo unido con una arpía oportunista solo por su apellido. De cualquier forma no es como que él se hubiese enamorado de alguien más, y era completamente improbable que lo hiciera; así que si el mundo conspiraba para que Draco Lucius Malfoy se atara a una loca de por vida, que así fuera, el no tenía objeción.

Lo que Draco no sabía era que el destino tenía algo completamente diferente para él.

Repentinamente, algún tipo de pelota afelpada color naranja se atravesó en la calle, provocando que el rubio frenara en seco para no arrollarla; rápidamente bajó para ver qué había ocurrido.

Un gato espantoso estaba inconsciente al pie del coche, hecho un ovillo como una gran bola de estambre. El rubio lo miró con duda y lo movió con el pie ligeramente. El animal no reaccionó.

¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que le faltaba! ahora también era un asesino de gatos muy feos. Soltó un bufido sin saber muy bien qué hacer en estos casos, y de pronto notó que una anciana se acercaba corriendo hacia el cadáver del gato.

- ¡Oh, Merlín!.- dijo la anciana tomando a la fea criaturita en brazos.- ¡Es usted un desalmado!.- le gritó a Draco indignada.

Sin ánimos de aguantar los regaños de esa viejita impertinente, se dio la vuelta y subió al auto.

- ¿Y a dónde crees que vas, mocoso irresponsable?.- chilló la señora colocando al horroroso gato entre sus brazos.- Lo menos que puedes hacer es llevar a este pobre gatito al hospital, ¡insensible!

- ¡Pero está muerto!.- dijo el chico desesperado.

Y providencialmente, como para mostrar su completa vitalidad, el gato se removió sobre sus piernas... soltando un enorme chorro de orina.

- Pues yo lo veo muy vivo.- dijo la mujer sonriendo con burla.

- Pero... pero...

- ¡¿Por qué todos los animales son tan insensibles?.- gruñó la ancianita con molestia.

- Porque tienen ancianitas odiosas para que los defiendan.- respondió el rubio conteniendo su furia.

- No me refería al gato, hijo.- dijo la bruja sonriendo mientras se alejaba, dejando a Draco Malfoy con un gato inconsciente, empaquetados en un precioso Mercedes Benz.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cientos... no, miles de flores inundaban su oficina; corazones rosas y rojos pululaban por doquier... sobre su escritorio había cajas y cajas diminutas exhibiendo anillos de todos tipos... ... pero lo peor, por mucho, eran indudablemente el ejército de estúpidos osos de peluche que descansaban en cada espacio libre del suelo, repitiendo incesantemente "Te amo, te amo, te amo..." hasta convertir el ruido en un canto infernal.

- Al parecer este año tienes muchos enamorados secretos.- dijo Padma sonriendo detrás de ella.

Inmediatamente la leona clavó sus ojos castaños en el calendario que adornaba la pared.

14 de febrero... hubiera sido mil veces mejor quedarse en casa.

- Creo que me tomaré el día libre.- dijo Hermione dando la media vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con todo esto?.- preguntó su asistente señalando todo el meloso contenido de la oficina.

- Devuelve los anillos y el resto dónalo a la caridad.- indicó la chica y salió desganada del ministerio.

¿Por qué siempre hacían lo mismo? Cada año era la misma patética historia desde que se graduase de Hogwarts, hace 6 años.

A sus 23 primaveras, ella seguía tan sola como al principio; realmente nadie se acercaba a intentar nada con ella, así que todos los regalos que le hacían llegar le parecían una broma de muy mal gusto.

"Los hombres temen a una mujer inteligente, Herms, ya encontrarás al indicado, las cosas buenas tardan en llegar", decía Harry cada vez que el tema salía a relucir... ¿tan bueno sería lo suyo?

En fin, se encaminó a su departamento, ahí por lo menos estaría Crockshanks, quien bien o mal, estaba segura de que la quería igual todos los días del año.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El sanador veterinario salió del consultorio para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, que hablaba por celular en voz bastante audible.

- Si Astoria, el pobre animal está en coma y me quedaré a velar su sueño esta noche... sí yo también lo siento, pero está muy grave... el sanador dice que puede que le amputen todas las patas... tiene conmoción cerebral... de por sí parece que ya tenía algún tipo de retraso mental... cosas genéticas de los gatos... si muere yo te avisaré... sí, si puedes diseñar su ataúd...adiós.

Un carraspeo del sanador llamó la atención del rubio, quien se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula del hombre.

- Señor Malfoy... el gato está fuera de peligro, puede llevarlo a casa ahora mismo.- dijo el hombre entregándole el collar del animal.- y no se preocupe, no creo que padezca ningún tipo de problema mental.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, Draco tomó el collar y fue a recogerlo de la sala de urgencias.

- Bien, bestia peluda, ahora volverás con tu enfermo dueño.- le dijo al gato tomándolo en brazos y subiendo al coche.- Ahora veamos... en dónde vives... ¡Merlín! Te llamas Crockshanks? Tiene sentido, gato feo, nombre aún más feo... va con tu personalidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El departamento estaba vacío, todo se encontraba tal y como lo dejó, pero no había ni rastro de Crockshanks.

Con un suspiro, Hermione arrojó su bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en un sillón... mierda, hasta su gato la abandonaba... seguramente tendría una vida amorosa mil veces más emocionante que la suya.

´La puerta sonó dos veces; primero fue Dean Thomas con un enorme oso de peluche en un brazo y una caja de chocolates en la otra... lo despidió amablemente y a penas minutos después llamaron de nuevo. En esta ocasión era el insufrible Justin finch-Fletchley, con un oso de felpa aún más grande y ridículo... prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando otro llamado del timbre la hizo despertar sobresaltada. ¿Ahora quién demonios vendría a importunarla hasta su casa?

- ¡Donde vengas a traer otro estúpido oso de peluche, desearás no haber nacido nunca!.- gritó completamente molesta al tiempo que abría la puerta... para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo entre sus brazos a... ¿Crockshanks?

- ¿Y los horrorosos gatos de peluche se aceptan?.- preguntó el rubio sonriendo con burla. Así que el espantoso animalito era de Granger... ¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría haber sido el amo de semejante abominación?

-¿ Malfoy?.- preguntó la castaña sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy, a quien no veía desde hace años, cargando a su gato frente a la puerta de su casa?

- Si no cierras la boca te entrarán moscas.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa prepotente.

- Idiota.- murmuró ella, tomando a su amada mascota en brazos.

- Nunca cambias, Granger.- dijo él para después acariciar la cabeza suave y esponjosa del gato.- Bien, compadre, espero que te mejores y no andes cruzando avenidas como idiota sin mirar que no venga un auto.- dijo dirigiéndose al gato, que ronroneó bajo su palma como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Malfoy...- llamó Hermione, haciendo que el chico se detuviera y fijara sus ojos grises en ella.- Gracias por traer a Crockshanks... ¿quisieras tomar algo?.- ella siempre era agradecida, después de todo, los años al parecer habían infundido cierta humanidad en Malfoy, así que no haría ningún daño tratar de comportarse como dos adultos maduros.- Es decir, un café de agradecimiento... solo si no tienes algo más que hacer.

- Un momento, Granger.- se disculpó el rubio, y para sorpresa de la castaña sacó un celular muggle del bolsillo y respondió la llamada.- Sí Astoria, el pobre animal agoniza.- dijo el rubio jalando la cola de Crockshanks hasta que soltó un maullido ahogado.- ¿Lo oyes?... sí, no te preocupes... no es necesario que vengas, le extirparon los testículos, y tu presencia heriría su ego masculino... me alegra que lo entiendas.- el chico colgó la llamada y se volvió hacia una estupefacta Hermione Granger.- Lo quiero con crema y dos de azúcar.- indicó con una sonrisa.

Quizás, y solo quizás, atropellar a ese feo y estúpido gato fuese parte del destino... y después de ver el cuerpo de infarto que había agarrado Granger en esos seis años, de verdad deseó que fuera así.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

I

I

I

V


End file.
